


The universe did this for a good reason

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Asexual Dan Howell, Kind of enemies to lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Dan and Phil are forced to get married. This is the process of it.





	The universe did this for a good reason

In this society it is very common to have people be married by their parents. It was actually the most common thing and it was frowned upon when people didn't do this. No one really knew how it started. It was just that parents know their child best and would communicate with another family to see if their children would be good fits for each other. The names of the children were given at the hospital to parents and they were only allowed to chose out of these group of people. This is so that the people are similar in ages when they get married. It was also frown upon for people to go and choose their own person to get married to. It was just easier this way. 

Well easier for the stereotypes of what happy life was supposed to be but Dan Howell didn't agree with this rule of society. He thinks that love and marriage should be real and true, not something forced out of what society wants. He wanted a real relationship, of course, like most kids, Dan did date people in secondary school but everyone knew nothing was going to come of it. Sometimes if people were lucky their parents would set up for best friends to be married but unfortunately Dan didn't really have any friends. He dated people but just as a joke and the older he got, the less friends Dan had. By the time he was 16, He had no friends. 

Dan knew wedding and marriage time was about to come because his parents would mention how lovely the wedding is and how they think they choose the correct person for him. Dan didnt agree with the person he was being forced to marry. He didn't agree with the whole system at all. 

Wedding day was coming on Dan's 18th birthday. On his actual birthday. Dan couldn't think as anything more torturous as having his birthday ruined but a forced society standard.

The day came very fast. Dan wasn't ready but he didn't have a choose at this point. Parents got to choose and make his decision, no matter how much Dan fought the system. 

On Dan's birthday, he was awoken to his mom shaking him and laying his tux across his body. He put the tux on after an hour of his mom complaining to put it on. He made his way to the wedding venue in his parents ugly car. 

Once he arrived to the venue, despite the events that were going to happen, the place was actually quite cute. It was decorated nicely and had both families were their. Dan still didn't know who he was going to be marrying but he knew it would be a male, and at least that would be a good thing. 

Dan started walking down the isle, because he was younger. In this society, the younger one walks down the isle. Dan didnt know how much younger he would be but all he knew was that he was now marrying an older man. 

While walking down the isle, Dan saw a man his height, with a black fringed, and blue eyes anyone could see from a mile away, he also has a bit of facial hair. At least he was cute. 

"Here we are to marry Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester together." 

Dan zoned out after he heard his new husband's name. Philip Michael Lester. It sounded weirs, especially more weird once there was a realization that he would now be Daniel Lester. At the same time, the realization that he would have to kiss Philip and have sex with him later tonight, made Dan shiver. He had dated people before but never kissed him, and sex was at the farthest part of his mind. 

The ceremony was coming to a close and the pastor was about to say the final word of them kissing. Dan was so nervous but his new husband didn't seem it. He glanced up and him and he was smiling, as happy as could be. 

The time came for them to kiss and Dan thought he could be physically sick. Throwing up on your new husband probably wasn't a good start for marriage. 

"You may now kiss your groom.", was the last thing Dan heard before someones lips were on his. It was a fast kiss, almost like a peck. Dan didnt move once throughout the whole process. They both signed the marriage documents, and Dan grabbed his box of stuff and put it in Philip's car. 

They both say in the car and looked at each other for a brief second. 

"I'm Phil by the way, and you're Dan I presume" 

Dan was filled with anxiety about the marriage and the kiss and having to have sex and being with an older man and no knowing where he is going, but he didn't want to not respond. "Yeah, Dan." 

"You know Dan, I saw how tense you were throughout the whole thing and especially the kissing part. I just want to say, so you know, that we don't have to do anything like that tonight or ever. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you do not want to." Phil looked over with love and concern for the younger boy. 

Dan kept his eyes forward and when Phil realised he wasn't going to respond, he decided to start on another topic.

"So I know today is your birthday. You're turning 18 right? That's only 4 years younger than me, which isnt terrible. But anyway, since it is your birthday do you want to do anything special. We could get a cake or bake a cake or go out to the movies or anything else you wanna do. Of course, we don't have to do anything tonight, we could do something tomorrow or whenever you please." Phil was ranting but he couldn't help it, Dan just looked so sad. 

"We can do whatever you want.", Dan sighed and continued looking down. 

"No Dan, I want to do something if only you want it too."

The rest of the car ride was dead silent and dragged on. 

Once they got to their, now shared, house, they unloaded Dan's things and tried to make things as less awkward as they could be. Dan wouldn't eat anything and had locked himself in a spare bedroom, or his bedroom if he wanted his own room. 

Phil didn't know what to do. He was a lot older than most people who were already married and he just wanted to have a loving relationship, or friendship even. He had been an outcast due to the age he was and not married. His parents always told him they discussed very early on with Dan's family after he was born, and both families agreed once Dan was 18 would be a perfect time to allow them to get married. They, of course, could have got married younger, and most due, but Phil was happy with his parent's decision to wait. He just wished Dan was too. 

Dan stayed in his room almost all night. Phil would come and try to talk to him or get him to come out but nothing worked. By night time, phil had given up and made his way back to his own bedroom. 

The next morning was awkward as both Dan and Phil sat and ate cereal together. Phil was delighted that Dan had left the room but he wish that Dan was at least some bit happy, although he didn't believe he was. 

The days dragged on like this for awhile. There were conversations here and there but nothing crazy or elaborate. However, they would both watch various animes together, which would cause them to laugh and gasp at the same time. It wasn't normal bonding but at least it was something. 

Two weeks after the wedding, Dan and Phil were sat outside looking at stars. 

"Are you happy here, Dan?" Phil asked with genuine concern. 

"I mean you feed me, what more do I need." Dan starred at the sky with a frown on his face 

"Are you really that unhappy here?" 

They sat in silence for awhile. Both waiting for the other to start, but Dan decided to first. 

"I like you, Phil, I really do. I am glad that we met but I wish it wasn't like this. I didn't want to be forced and I'm so young and you're older than me -which is definitely not a problem- but I just feel like my life is cut short. I just feel like I'm going to miss out on the most important parts of my life, for this thing that I didn't want. I'm gunna do things I didn't want to do, like grow up, have to get some stupid job, and like have sex. I'm not saying you're not attractive or desirable but.."

Dan looked down, hoping phil wouldn't reject him or get mad at him. 

"Dan, you know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You are only 18, so you don't have to get a job or anything yet. Also, we don't have sex. Do you not like it or ?" 

They were staring start into each other's eyes. Listening contently to what each other said. 

"It wouldn't be fair for you to be the only one who worked though. It also wouldn't be fair on you if we didn't have sex for the many many years we are married." 

Phil cut him off before he could say anything else. He wanted Dan to know that he wasn't a burden and that he didn't care if things were 'fair' on him or not. 

"I don't care if I worked for the rest of our marriage or if we never touched each other again. I want you comfortable and happy." 

Phil looked at Dan with admiration and love. As he did love Dan, even though they still knew very little about each other. 

A few days later, Dan knocked on Phil's bedroom door and asked if he could sleep with him. He was lonely and wanted confort. This was also the night that Dan googled 'not liking sex' and found the term 'asexual'. This was the night Dan realized he was asexual. 

Of course, things weren't ideal; they weren't always nice, or happy, or joyful, but when both Dan and Phil are cuddling on the couch together, it is obvious the universe did this for a good reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didnt like the way I finished this fic. Honestly, I just wasn't into this particular fic anymore, although I really liked the idea of this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic (although I finished it probably a bit to fast) !! Please tell me what you think and if you want me to write anything!! 
> 
> Love ya, Daniel :)


End file.
